Novice at these things
by Coelectichi
Summary: Joey finally gave into his friends and went to confront his crush, but things rarely go as planned. He needs to find out where things will go from here because both him and his crush aren't exactly good at this relationship thing.


Joey stared at the ceiling, images of that night tumbling through his head

Heva: awo again

Coel: You're writing again?

Heva: not really kicks pile of revision books that are collecting dust in a corner I'm meant to be revising for As-levels. 'Meant to be' is the main bit in that sentence.

Coel: looks at the story then back at heva with puzzled expression

Heva: Don't even ask where the story came from because I've no idea. I was quite happily avoiding my revision by reading stories online and making adjustments to an old story that I came across on my computer hard drive, when the phone rings and my wonderful x sends me back into one of my depression mood swings; and that is when I wrote this story.

Coel: You're uploading it with the genre humour?

Heva: That's the strange thing, I wasn't exactly fully concentrating on the story when I wrote it so it's managed to avoid my depression and is actually quite a happy story and when I re-read it this morning it made me laugh. I don't even really like this pairing so I accept no responsibility for the story. I don't know where the plot, basic idea or anything came from.

Coel: I think that'll do for a disclaimer. Heva denies any ownership of the entire thing, not just the characters. Enjoy the story, I think.

--

Joey stared at the ceiling, images of that night tumbling through his head. Why had he done that? What had possessed him to say that to him? Well, the alcohol that his friends had been sharing with him, and their persistent comments of 'go for it Joey', 'just tell him' and 'you'll never know if you don't try' had worn him down enough to finally do what he'd been contemplating for the last few … however long it was. What had surprised Joey the most though was that he'd said yes.

Joey shut his eyes as the memory of that warm body pinned between himself and the wall, as he had forced his tongue inside that mouth and thrust his hands under the shirt the other was wearing.

"Joey," came the call from his father in the kitchen, "you've got school in an hour so you ought to get up soon."

"Thanks dad, I'll get up soon," Joey replied, it would only take him ten minutes to get ready and then another ten to be at school if he hurried so he could lie in for another half an hour at least but his father still always told him when he had only an hour left because that was when he left for work.

"That's good, I'll see you later. Have a good day."

"You too dad," he said as he heard the front door close. Joey sighed to himself as he trailed his hand down to his waistline to sort out the problem that had arisen from his memories of that incident.

--

_Breaths came out in short gasps as they pulled at each other's clothing whilst doing their best to meld their mouths together. It was clear that Joey was being allowed to dominate the struggle between the two but a mock fight was put up by the other, probably just to maintain some normality to the situation although there was nothing else normal about what was happening._

_The jeans that the other was wearing finally yielded to Joey's onslaught and they were hastily pulled off by two pairs of hands and thrown across the room to land who knows where._

_--_

Sitting in class was boring and the other one wasn't even there to stare at. Joey was both grateful and worried by his absence. Had Saturday night made him feel unable to face Joey that day at school, or was there an accident which left him unable to get to school? Yuugi, Tristan and Tea had all told him that that person was probably caught in a meeting, which was probably likely as both of the people who constantly had work related matters to deal with were absent. Duke and Seto were currently in talks with Pegasus over some new duelling technology stuff that Joey hadn't really listened to. He'd been too busy watching his crush's lips move as he explained to the group what the extended school absence had been about.

He stared at the empty desk his companion had sat at before this weekend. They had sports next and because it was sunny the boys would be doing running or some equally fun activity. Joey enjoyed sports, partly because he was good at most of it, but mostly because he could get to see his crush in just a t-shirt, shorts and trainers. If he was really lucky he got to see him in the changing rooms too.

--

_Joey ran his fingers over the tattoo that adorned the other's leg. It wound around the top of his thigh and Joey realised that the shorts they wore for sports must only just cover it from sight. He bent down and kissed the inside of his companion's thigh before moving back to take another kiss from the man lying on the bed in front of him._

_--_

Joey looked over at the teacher as he heard the commotion caused by the two late arrivals. Yuugi glanced over as well from where they were on the running track.

"Sorry that we're late but we had a meeting about the new software that Seto's company is developing," Duke was explaining to the teacher.

"It was originally scheduled for Saturday but complications prevented it from happening," Seto said calmly. Joey knew what both their track records for unexplained absences were like.

"I told you he wasn't avoiding you and it was just some meeting or another that had held him up," Yuugi said happily as him and Joey continued their lap.

"Are you going to go and talk to him?" Tristan asked as he caught the other two up.

"Maybe later," Joey replied as Seto and Duke began running around the track just ahead of them. The two were arguing about something and, as Duke punched Seto gently on the arm when he couldn't think of a decent come back to whatever the CEO had said, Joey could have sworn he caught sight of the edge of a tattoo only just hidden by the shorts.

--

_Joey panted in short gasps as he felt the other's mouth surround his aching need. He'd complained about the other's use of his mouth to insult him only a moment before. His companion had grinned at Joey and said he was sure that he could find a better use for his mouth if Joey wanted him to. The comment had made Joey turn bright red as he felt, rather than saw, the other move down the bed to where he was currently kneeling between Joey's legs._

_As the man proceeded to use his tongue, teeth and lips to increase Joey's pleasure, Joey fisted his hands into his hair. Then he hummed, the deep vibration causing Joey to cry out._

_"It's impossible for you to be quiet, isn't it, Joey?" asked his partner as he lifted his head from his previous occupation to look up at Joey whilst grinning like a Cheshire cat. Joey groaned as he met that blue eyed gaze with his own brown eyes._

_"Why did you stop?" he asked, already knowing the answer, he'd been asked to be quiet so Mokuba wasn't woken up._

_"I was wondering whether I should find something to gag you with before I continued."_

_"I'll try and be quiet, just continue."_

_"I think you can do a bit better than that, how about a please?"_

_"Please, Seto," Joey managed to choke out as he felt Seto resume his previous task._

_--_

Joey watched Seto putting his uniform back on after sports and noticed the wince as he sat down on one of the benches in the changing room to put on his shoes. Duke noticed too and pulled out a pack of pain killers from a pocket of his uniform.

"I'm assuming it was rough if you're still in pain now," Duke said quietly in a very thoughtful manner. Joey strained his ears to listen to their conversation; Duke and Seto had formed something resembling a friendship and they told each other almost everything that happened. Joey, like most of the school, had suspected that they were lovers. This had only been cleared up by Tea.

After Joey had told Yuugi, who told Tea, who told Tristan, that he wanted Seto in more than a wanting to be friends kind of way. It had taken an argument with Tristan, a 'but why him' from Tea and a strangely enthusiastic cheer from Yuugi to finally get across that he fancied the guy but that didn't mean he actually liked Seto. The group had then taken it on themselves to find out if the rumours about Seto and Duke were true. Tristan had decided to spy on them but came to no real conclusion other than they were definitely friends but it could be more. Yuugi asked around the school to see if anyone knew for definite and came to the same conclusion as Tristan but also managed to get an offer of diner from someone that he wouldn't name. Tea however had decided that the direct route was the best and outright asked the two in front of the school at leaving time. It had resulted in a very annoyed looking Seto and a cackling Duke, who had proceeded to try and embarrass Seto in front of the gathered crowd. Joey had been glad when it had been found that although the two were good friends it really was nothing more.

"I won't discuss my sex life with you in our school changing rooms Duke. Thanks for the pain killers though."

"No problem. I know that we aren't discussing your sex life so how about your love life. You think he's going to be a keeper?" Seto hit Duke on the arm with his jacket before he put it on. Duke just laughed putting on his own jacket.

"In answer to your question, Duke, I have no idea."

--

_Joey gritted his teeth to prevent himself from crying out as he sank himself into Seto. He could feel the muscles give way to his intrusion as he buried himself. This felt so much more than when he had been with any girl._

_Seto was panting hard now, his sweet dripping down his back and his hair matted with it across his shoulders. Joey slid his arms around Seto's chest, pulling Seto's body flush against his._

_"You ok?" Seto asked, his voice shaky and uncertain._

_"This is amazing," Joey replied, well it wasn't really an answer but Joey was overwhelmed with the feelings right now and he had to tell Seto how great this felt if only he could find the words. "Thank you." Ok that wasn't really what he wanted to say but he meant it._

_Seto managed to half turn in the embrace so that he could look at Joey's face. A genuine smile was on his features and his eyes were practically sparkling. Joey couldn't help but smile back. Seto kissed him lightly on the lips and when he pulled back the familiar smirk was back in place._

_"Just move."_

_"Where's the please?" Joey asked before he felt Seto shift slightly so that he could elbow him fairly hard in the ribs._

_"I don't say please when I'm in my own bed, Joey."_

_--_

Joey sat down with his friends for lunch, but he barely felt like eating anything. Seto hadn't spoken to him, and both Duke and Seto appeared to have vanished again so Joey didn't even have the option of initiating a conversation if he could muster up the courage to do so.

"Joey you should eat something you know," Yuugi told him as Joey stared miserably at his plate of something that was attempting to impersonate shepherd's pie.

"He'll probably live longer if he doesn't eat it," Tristan said, making a statement that would usually get a small chuckle out of Joey before they continued to rant about how awful their canteen was. Today however Joey just continued to stare at his food. That was until someone approached the table.

"You guys haven't seen Seto have you?" The four looked up to see Duke standing at the end of the table looking rather irritated about something.

"No, sorry," Yuugi apologised. "Why are you looking for him?"

"Because he's being a complete idiot as usual, and now gone and hidden somewhere to avoid me asking him anymore questions."

"What have you been asking him about?" Tea asked and everyone, including Joey, turned to look at her as if she was an idiot.

"Him and the mutt of course," Duke told her whilst looking down at Joey. "You really need to go talk to him at some point today Wheeler. He's being too much of his stuck up arrogant jerk of a self that he won't initiate a conversation. That's probably because me and Pegasus have been teasing him most of this morning though."

"Thanks a lot, so you've wound him up then want me to go and try and talk to him." Joey looked up at Duke, annoyance clear in his eyes.

"It was just too much of a good opportunity, he had a cushion on his office chair for crying out loud! This is Seto Kaiba, probably the most unlikely person to ever let someone top him, actually sitting on a cushion!"

Tristan, Yuugi and Tea were struggling to not laugh at the image while Joey thought back to Duke's comment to Seto that he had heard earlier. 'I'm assuming it was rough if you're still in pain now.' He hadn't even considered that he might hurt Seto; he'd thought yesterday briefly that it might have been uncomfortable for Seto, but not actual, proper, real pain. Enough pain for Seto to sit on a pillow this morning and to wince when he sat down in the changing rooms. Did I do something wrong? Did I injure him somehow because I had no idea what I was doing? I should have let him top, he's got experience so would have been able to make it the most amazing thing, instead of me hurting him. Why didn't he say something?

"Joey? Hello, are you still with us?" Yuugi asked as he waved a hand in front of Joey's face.

"I just need some time to go and think," he said before standing up and walking off, hoping that the others didn't follow him.

--

_Seto gasped and moaned as Joey repeatedly thrust into him. They both shuddered as they came, almost at the same moment, Seto closely followed by Joey. Both collapsed, side by side on the bed, Seto turning his head to look at Joey's face as they caught their breath._

_"You know I've never bottomed before, but I think I might make a habit of it," Seto said softly, looking like he wanted to add something on the end of his sentence but deciding against it at the last moment._

_"Why did you?" Joey asked. Seto appeared to think before answering._

_"Just for a change, to see what it was like." Both just stared at each other for a moment. "We should get some sleep, I've got a meeting in the morning."_

_"Do you want me to sleep in a spare room?" Joey asked, feeling incredibly awkward as Seto moved towards the light switch._

_"That would mean I'd have to go and show you to a room which, to be honest with you, I'm too tired to do so you're going to have to put up with sleeping in my bed or on the floor. The choice is yours, but dogs usually sleep on floors."_

_Seto flipped off the lights before Joey had a chance to retort that whatever Seto said he wasn't a dog and wouldn't sleep on Seto's floor if it was the most comfortable thing in the world because that would mean that Seto would probably tread on him._

_--_

Seto leant back against the wall, he'd found a small patch of grass outside the science blocks that was hidden from view and decided that it was the perfect place to hide from Duke. The guy had been bothering him all day, and he just wanted to sit and think. Well he didn't really want to think but this thing with Joey had to be sorted out. He knew what he wanted to happen but is that what Joey wanted?

The guy had turned up at his house at somewhere around two in the morning. Seto had been planning on going to bed when he heard the intercom buzzing as Joey demanded entry. This was a strange thing to happen so Seto had decided to entertain Joey so that he could find out what had caused this odd occurrence. When Joey had been let in through the front door Seto nearly reconsidered at the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"What do you want mutt? Don't you realise that it's some ungodly hour in the morning?"

"Shut up Seto," had been the only warning before he was pinned to the wall and Joey was kissing him. It wasn't a bad kiss but Seto had certainly had better. He wouldn't exactly say that he slept with many people and he could at least still name every person he'd ever slept with unlike Duke, but he was no novice in the bedroom. The feeling of being dominated, by Joey of all people, was new though and he wasn't exactly complaining. As he responded to the kiss he purposely submitted control to Joey, wondering what the guy was planning to do after this.

Well Seto had quickly found that Joey had no idea what he was doing but was certainly sure that Seto wasn't allowed to be in charge, and Seto made no direct moves to be so. He remained submissive the entire time (making him say please was just manners, well it was), even let Joey top him which he couldn't rationalise as a good decision but he'd still let the guy do it again if he wanted to. The truth of it was that he liked Joey, a lot. Duke had offered to try and help set them up the first time Seto had admitted it to him, but Seto had refused. He'd also written it off as a relationship that could never happen. Joey was forbidden to him … until that Saturday night, when he'd fucked him without using any lubricant. Seto grinned to himself, he knew the value of using lube but Joey obviously didn't and Seto was leaving him to be in control so he wasn't going to correct the mutt's mistake.

He heard footsteps and tried to think of an excuse of why he was there. Joey stepped into the small area and stood completely still, the two staring at each other in silence.

"Um, are you ok? Duke said that he'd been looking for you 'cause you'd disappeared." Joey averted his gaze to look at the floor, unable to banish the thoughts that he'd done something wrong.

"I'm fine, just don't tell Duke where I am, he's been insufferable all day." Seto tried to say it in a friendly way to ease the tension, but Joey still looked upset and didn't meet his gaze. He remained staring at the floor before suddenly looking straight up at him.

"What did I do wrong? Why didn't you say that I hurt you?" Joey said, anger evident in his voice.

"You didn't do anything wrong and it always hurts a bit after being bottom," Seto frowned, not fully understanding why Joey had come to the conclusion he did something wrong.

"But I overheard Duke saying this morning after sports that it shouldn't still hurt."

Seto sighed and beckoned Joey over to where he was standing. He then pushed gently on Joey's shoulder until Joey sat down on the grass, before sitting on Joey's lap and grinning at Joey's raised eyebrow.

"I've been stood up most of today and it's nice to sit down eventually, plus your lap is softer than the school chairs or the ground." Joey still looked slightly bemused at the way he had a lap full of Seto, but he wasn't making any move to push him off so Seto counted that as a good sign. He'd hoped for a more definite sign; either annoyance and being pushed off, or Joey pulling him further into his body in a hug or something similar.

"Ok, have you heard of something called lubricant?" Joey put a hand over his face as Seto spoke and groaned.

"Why didn't you say anything, Seto?" Joey muttered as he peered at the CEO from between his fingers.

"You were doing so well and I didn't want to spoil your dominance by suggesting stuff."

"So you mean that you decided not to complain so that I could remain in control?"

"Of course," Seto looked strangely at Joey as he closed his eyes and groaned with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Seto if I ever do anything like that again you are to say something, ok?" Joey told him. When he received no answer he opened his eyes to look at Seto.

"You want to sleep with me again?" Seto asked. Joey was about to answer with something about did Seto think that he could just let Joey fuck him then move on to the next person, when he actually looked at Seto's face. His eyes were sparkling like they had on Saturday when Seto had smiled and there was one very definite emotion showing, hope. Joey was taken aback, Seto had thought that Joey was just interested in a one night stand but from the way that he was acting he wanted it to be more than that.

"Seto, of course I do. Who knows I might even let you top me," he told him with a grin that suggested he had no intention of doing so in the near future. Seto smiled back, another genuine one. Joey continued to grin, although it looked more like the idiotic grin of someone who's just scored now.

"Let's go back to the canteen and get something to eat. I'm starving," Joey commented and managed to pick Seto up bridal style as he stood.

"Joey what on earth do you think you are doing?"

"Carrying you, and you are a lot heavier than you look."

"It's the coat, and if I'm heavy then put me down!"

"Not a chance. If I put you down you'll probably decide to run away because you don't want to run into Duke." Seto sighed as Joey started on the walk to the canteen with his arms full of Seto.

--

The canteen had emptied of most of the students and one of the few groups left was Yuugi, Tristan, Tea and Duke. All four turned to the door as they heard the arguing voices of Seto and Joey.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking, Joey!"

"Stop wriggling or I'll drop you!"

"Well, if you put me down then I'll stop!"

"No chance."

"What will it take to make you put me down?"

"You going to beg now, are you? I wish I had a tape recorder."

"Shut up."

"Sulking won't work Seto," Joey told him as he kicked open the door to the canteen, Seto still in his arms.

"Oh great, kill me now," Seto muttered as he spotted the group sat nearest the door. He attempted to hide his face in Joey's jacket, as a blush spread across his face.

"Aw," both Tea and Duke said in unison.

"Well done, Joey," Yuugi yelled as Tristan just stared at the rather odd sight of Seto in Joey's arms.

--

"You live here?" Seto asked in amazement as he stared around the living room, looking slightly shocked at the state of the place.

"Yes, me and my dad live here," watching Seto's reaction to the place was truly entertaining.

"Do you ever tidy? This place is worse than my office at work." Joey felt a grin find its way onto his face as a mental image formed in his mind.

"The answer to that is yes occasionally and seeing as you just mentioned your office how about we make a detour on the way back to your house? Maybe I can get a good look at that blue eyes tattoo as well."

Seto just smiled as he looked at Joey's grin.

"As long as you find something we can bring along to use as lubricant."

--

Heva: again don't ask because I don't know.

Coel: Seto's cute as an uke.

Heva: Yeah but he's OOC as well. Review if you want, I really do disown this story, mostly due to the pairing and the fact that I don't remember ever coming up with the plot. I probably won't upload anything else for a long time; revision, As-levels, driving tests, social life problems, ex-boyfriend crisis and those are just the main ones at the moment, I'm refusing to let myself think about university applications, work experience and my crush on a really good friend of mine who I've got to tell that I'm missing one of the biggest events of her year due to a concert. My life's a real mess right now so please don't pester me about the sequel to electrostatic, although it is being slowly pieced together.

Coel: I'm just going to sit here in a corner quietly whilst heva has her mental breakdown.


End file.
